


Relax

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Demisexual Character, F/M, LGBT Destiny Month, Somehow this is nsfw but has no porn in it, i guess, pan characters, sex comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Lek tries to find what Razel likes... in bed





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> bro... if you read this....... i'm sorry there isn't more porn in this. i tried but capitalism is a prison.
> 
> Lek is pansexual, Razel is panromantic and demisexual. It ain't straight my dudes

Lek is his first friend, before the Vanguard and Sable and everyone else. She's his _best_ friend.

 

She's also his one and only ex.

 

It's not something Razel talks a lot about, mostly because he doesn't see the point. But Lek and him slept together, a while ago. It was kind of a regular occurrence for a few months, actually. He wouldn't call that dating – neither of them had any romantic feelings for the other. It was more of a friends with benefits situation.

 

Or a learning experience, depending on which of the two you ask.

 

See, Lek got it in her head to teach him stuff, back when he was newly raised. Talking, writing, shooting somewhat straight, eating with cutlery, that kind of stuff. It was a mixed success but she enjoyed it enough to keep going. Sparrow racing, color theory – both works in progress –...

 

And, eventually, sex.

 

It started with a regular birds and the bees talk and somehow it became a lesson on flirting, then kissing, and things kind of snowballed from there. It was a good way to let out some steam, even if Lek took it as a challenge to find what Razel really liked.

 

He seemed to enjoy it but never as enthusiastically as past lovers of hers, and that drove her crazy. She knew it wasn't an issue of gender: he'd told her that he felt the same way toward men and women. So it was an issue of what, exactly, floated his boat. So to speak.

 

Somewhere along the line it... Derailed.

 

-

 

"Maybe it's an issue of number," Lek says, and drags him to a bar to pick up a guy who'd be into a threesome.

 

/

 

"So?"

 

"Well there was... A lot of limbs in that situation, huh."

 

She strikes 'orgy?' off her list.

 

-

 

She has her foot on his throat and a riding crop in her hand. How it fell in her possession is a mystery: it's not like there are a lot of horses around.

 

(There are a _lot_ of really kinky motherfuckers out there though.)

 

"Is this doing anything for you at all?" She asks, tapping the riding crop lightly against her thigh.

 

He shrugs against the ground. "You look nice in heels?" He hazards.

 

She groans.

 

-

 

Lek is holding handcuffs when he enters the room.

 

"Whatever it was I have an alibi," he immediately says.

 

"That's very suspicious," she notes. "But I'm not arresting you. I'm tying you to the bed."

 

(He accidentally melts the handcuffs to his skin with Solar Light. She forgot he did that when he got riled up.)

 

-

 

There's a knife to his throat, tracing a bright red line down his neck that closes almost immediately.

 

"Did I so something?" He asks. 

 

Lek sighs. "This is supposed to be sexy. I mean, if it works with me..."

 

"We're two very different people," he says wisely. "Also, I can't die."

 

"That's not the point of- Oh, you know what, whatever."

 

-

 

"So, you're the sexy surgeon-"

 

"I'm not a surgeon though."

 

"Well, not really but-"

 

"Lek I can practice medicine without a diploma. That's very irresponsible. And we both know I couldn't graduate med school."

 

"Yeah but we're _pretending_."

 

"Why are we pretending I'm a doctor, anyway? Just make your Ghost heal you. Lek did you lose your Ghost?"

 

Lek looks down at her sexy nurse costume and heaves a heavy sigh.

 

"No, Razel, my Ghost is fine."

 

-

 

Lek is sitting in his lap when she says, "Let's switch."

 

"What?"

 

She grabs him by the shoulders and pull him up, falling backward as she does.

 

It would be a whole lot sexier if Razel didn't look so baffled as she does.

 

Or if she hadn't miscalculated the distance between her and the side of the bed and fallen off of it.

 

"You alright?"

 

She slaps a hand over her face, sprawled on the ground. 

 

"Apart from a bruised ego you mean? I'm peachy."

 

-

 

"Why are we in the Vanguard room?"

 

"Better question: what can we _do_ in the Vanguard room?"

 

"Well none of them is there so... Not much."

 

She looks pointedly at the table, then tugs at his belt.

 

"That sounds like a very bad idea," he says conversationally even as he moves to get her shirt off.

 

She grins, begins to say that's what makes it a very _fun_ idea as well, when she hears sound just outside the room.

 

Without thinking she takes Razel by the wrist and half drags, half throws him under the table. She crawls after him and puts a finger on her lips to shush him. She is _not_ about to get caught mostly naked in the war room. She can't bear the sight of Zavala's disappointed absence of eyebrows.

 

(They stay under there for the entire Vanguard meeting. The whole three hours of it. On the bright side, she now knows more than she thought she ever would on the plumbing system of the Tower.)

 

-

 

Lek walks into the room entirely naked save for a horse mask and a pan flute – she's starting to be out of ideas – and Razel says,

 

"Can we... Not, tonight?"

 

She stops. "I mean, yes, of course, if you're not feeling it we're not doing it, you know that right?"

 

He waves his hand in a vague 'whatever' kinda gesture. "I mean, with the whole... Trying to find what I like thing. The weird kinks and stuff. Can we just stay in bed and chill?" He looks at the pan flute. "Without accessories?"

 

Lek takes off the horse mask with a sigh and nods. "Right. Sorry."

 

She crawls on the bed and, after a bit of manhandling on her part, settles behind Razel with his head in her lap.

 

"I guess I kinda got carried away, huh," she says. 

 

She combs her fingers through his short hair. He makes a noise of appreciation and looks up at her through half lidded eyes.

 

"Kinda," he admits. "It was fun though. I just don't think this is really my thing, you know?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"This is nice."

 

She smiles softly. "Yeah." Then, "Wanna hear all the Hunters' gossips?"

 

His eyes fly open. " _Yes_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> illustrated by the wonderful and amazing arcquos, who's also the creator of Lek! go check his [twitter](https://twitter.com/ArcquosDraws) / [tumblr](https://arcquos.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
